Phantom Gunboat
This article is on the Phantom Gunboat featured in ''Halo: Reach. For more uses of the term "Phantom," see its disambiguation page.'' Halo Encyclopedia, page 268 |width= |shield gen=(in front) |crew=3 personnel *1 Pilot *1 Co-pilot *1 Heavy gunner |complement= |skeleton=1 pilot |passengers= |capacity= |armament= * Nose mounted Mini Plasma Torpedo Launcher (1) * Side-mounted Heavy Plasma Cannons (4, 2 per side) * Ventral-mounted Heavy Plasma Cannon (1) |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse=2552 |role=Gunship |era=Human-Covenant war |affiliation= Covenant }} The Phantom Gunboat is a variant of the Type-52 Troop Carrier.Halo: Reach, campaign level Long Night of Solace Specifications Design details The Phantom Gunboat is similar in to the Type-52, the Gunboat however is designed more as a combat superiority craft, than a troop transport. It is equipped with a chin-mounted heavy Plasma Cannon and 4 side-mounted plasma auto-turrets, two on either side and one ventral plasma auto-turret. The Phantom Gunboat has additional structures compared to the regular Phantom, which include two additional side tails located above and forward of the regular ones which are connected to an extra pair of engines, and a curved bar extending from the tops of its "wings." It also has extra machinery attached to the top of said "wings." Operational history Several Phantom Gunboats assaulted Anchor 9 during the Fall of Reach, during Operation: UPPER CUT. They were escorted by [[Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter|Type-31 ''Seraph-class XMFs]] and [[Type-27 XMF|Type-27 Banshee-class XMFs]]. All the attacking Gunboats were destroyed by Noble Six who was defending the station in a Sabre. During the Battle of Draetheus V, Merg Vol commandeered a Phantom Gunboat. He used it to travel to Draetheus V's moon, X50. Tactics *It is recommended that you attack the Gunboat from behind or from above as the plasma cannons are extremely devastating against a Sabre and can deplete the shields in one shot. **If you have to attack the Gunboat from the side it is advisable to constantly do barrel rolls, while firing missiles, to avoid the plasma bolts and do damage. *Missiles should be used against the Gunboats as the Sabre's cannons do little noticeable damage. Trivia *The Phantom Gunboat has an impenetrable energy shield that covers the front of the vessel which prevents Anchor 9's weapons from damaging them. The Sabres are required to destroy them by circling around and hitting them from the sides or back. **The shield can be rotated to defend the sides of the vessel but it will only do this before Anchor 9's cannons open up on them. *Strangely, you do not receive credit for destroying them. *The Gunboat's Side Turrets have the same projectile as the Anti-Air Plasma Shade. *The Gunboat is a slightly different color than regular Phantoms. Its color is more of a burgundy similar to the Revenant and Spectre. *If you were to get into the way of the Phantom Gunboat exiting slipspace, then you will be killed instantly. Appearances Gallery HReach-PhantomGunboatSide-transparent.png|An in-game preview of the Phantom Gunboat in Halo: Reach. HReach-PhantomGunboat-transparent.png|An in-game preview of the Phantom Gunboat in Halo: Reach. Phantomgnbt.jpg|The underside of a Phantom Gunboat in space. reach_4878431_Medium (1).jpg|A Phantom Gunboat. reach_2759108_Medium.jpg|A Phantom Gunboat with its shield visible. reach_16351422_Medium.jpg|A Phantom Gunboat's shield up close. Reach space phantom under.jpg|Underside. Reach space phantom shield.jpg|Shield. Reach space phantom front.jpg|Side/Front. Reach space phantom back.jpg|Side/Back. Phantomgnbt.jpg|A Phantom Gunboat Above Reach. HSA Mission TheScorchingoftheThicket.png|A Phantom Gunboat in Halo: Spartan Assault. Sources ru:Канонерка_"Фантом" Category:Covenant Spacecraft Classifications Category:Covenant Aircraft